Drunk
by SnowFalls3
Summary: Things happen after Graham's death... I try to show how Emma's dealing with it -Mary Margaret's POV-. It's not about them, more about MM and Emma's mother-daughter-friendship. 4 days till season 2 premiers!
1. I will stand up with you Forever

**First of all thank you for the reviews of my first work! You cannot know how much it means to me!**

**Also I have to warn you before you start, english isn't my mother language, so expect a few (if not a lot) grammar mistakes. I'm doing my best here :)**

**So! New story, here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was late, Mary Margaret was sure if she had closed her eyes she would have fallen asleep hours ago. But she couldn't.

_Half past 2. Where the hell could she possibly be?_

Mary Margaret knew Emma could take care of herself, but she never stayed out so late before. Emma didn't say a word before she left, just like she wasn't talking much the past few days.

_Ever since Graham had that heart attack. _

She started to worry. Even though Emma tried to show how strong she was, that she didn't cared much about the whole thing, Mary Margaret could tell she was lying. Not because she was a bad liar, she was actually very good at it. She could fool everyone expect her flatmate. Mary Margaret wasn't sure why she saw how empty and lonely Emma had become since then, but she did.

Of course, Mary Margaret was very sad that Graham died. She knew him as long as she could remember and he had always been nice to her. Even in his last days, when they talked. When he asked strange things and looked like he was sick.

_I must have been a sing of his heart-condition. I should have told him to go to the hospital immediately._

Emma didn't tell Mary Margaret a word about what happened to Graham. Nor anyone else. Mary Margaret asked Dr. Whale and all he could say is that he was dead when he arrived. There was nothing anyone could do. She knew it wouldn't be a smart move to force Emma to open up. She would just close herself up more and Mary Margaret would never be able to help her. And she wanted to, that was all she could think about.

But she was afraid for her. She wanted to make sure Emma didn't do anything reckless or dangerous. The week before she basically stalked her, went with her almost everywhere but they never talked much. After a few days Emma had enough of her personal bodyguard and told Mary Margaret to back off. Of course as soon as she said it she regretted every word and apologized immediately. Mary Margaret understood, she wasn't mad at all. But she got the message – she has to leave her alone for a little while.

But now, when Emma was God-knew-where and was doing God-knew-what, Mary Margaret started to think about breaking the promise she made herself. She wanted to see if she was ok. She needed to know. Emma was her best friend, and not because Mary Margaret haven't had many or because they lived together. Because they were there for each other when it was needed.

And Mary Margaret knew that this was one of those moments when Emma needed a friend. Even if she didn't wanted to admit it or ask for it.

As Mary Margaret finally made up her mind, stood up to pick up her jacket and go look for her flatmate the door swung wide open.

Leroy grabbed Emma before she could fall into the room. Mary Margaret looked shocked at Leroy, her wide eyes asked the question louder than how Emma was laughing.

"We had a few drinks. " He answered her unspoken question.

After the first shock, Mary Margaret looked more and more angry so Leroy, after pulling out a chair and helping Emma sit here without falling to the ground, raised his hands defensively.

"Hey, I said we had a few drinks. And that was all I had! But she… she said she needed more. Like, a lot more. "

"How much did she have? "

"Enough for a strong headache for tomorrow. "

"But how is she right now? "

"Right now? She loves everyone. She hugged me more times this ten minutes I walked her home than everyone else in two years. Minimum. "

Mary Margaret gave him a reproving look. He as well looked far too happy.

"Okay, thank you for bringing her home, but now you need to go. " She turned to Emma to see how she was doing.

"As you wish, Snow White. "

Mary Margaret turned around and looked at him confused.

"Excuse me? "


	2. I will be there for you Through it all

Leroy had to force himself not to burst out of laughter. He was pointing at Emma and tried to say a sentence without smiling too widely.

"She was very sad at the beginning. And angry. Then after a few drinks she started laughing and told me I was grumpy. I didn't understand, - me being a complete gentleman - what she meant. But then…" He tried really hard not to laugh. "Then she explained how I'm one of Snow White's dwarfs. And you are her. And she couldn't stop giggling ever since."

"Go. Now!"

Leroy left with laughing so hard he could barely close the front door properly.

Mary Margaret looked helplessly at Emma who was shaking with laughter.

"Emma, hey, Emma, can you hear me? Listen, you have to go to bed! Here, I'll help you, come with me!"

Mary Margaret tried to help her out of the chair but they haven't even reached the staircase when she realized she couldn't possibly drag her all the way up to her room. Emma wasn't much help, she didn't seem to hear or understand anything that was happening to her. She was just… giggling. Mary Margaret doubted she even recognized her.

When Mary Margaret saw that the original plan was more that impossible, she changed her mind and staggered her to her own bed.

_I can sleep in hers, I'm sure she wouldn't mind._

She gently seated her on the bed, but as soon as she let go of her, Emma collapsed and almost fell off the bed.

"Wo, hey, easy there." Mary Margaret sat next to her friend to make sure she can sit properly for a few minutes before she leaves.

Emma didn't look as bad as she expected. She was like her normal self, except Mary Margaret never saw her laugh this much. She barely smiled a few times since they knew each other and lately she was more gloomy than ever.

Mary Margaret waited a few seconds and then let go of her. Emma still looked confused but now she looked up at her friend as if she had just noticed she was there.

"Mary Margaret! Hi there, I didn't know you were coming to the party too!" She hugged her with such enthusiasm Mary Margaret could barely breathe. " I was just telling Leroy… wait, where did he go…? Anyways. I just told him who you really are. I mean, who he really is. You know, you both." She pointed at her friend and the door and made an invisible connection.

"Great, I'm glad. Now, listen. You have to sleep here. I can get you your pyjamas if you want me to." She tried to stand up, but Emma grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"No, no, no, the party isn't over yet! I haven't told him the best part! Where the hell is he?" She looked around, so confused Mary Margaret started to worry.

"Who cares?" Emma yelled. "He won't hear the best part! He doesn't need to know it anyway. Do you know what, Mary Margaret?" She looked at the other with a serious look. "I'm gonna tell only you."

Mary Margaret started feeling herself uncomfortable. Not because Emma was so opened, it didn't bother her. But she was afraid Emma might tell her something she wouldn't want her to know.

"No, Emma, I really think I should get you your pyjamas and go to sleep."

"No, no, no, I don't want you to get my pyjamas, I want you to listen to me!" She looked confused again. "What did I wanna say?"

"Emma, you really need to go to bed. It's past 2 and you meet Henry tomorrow, remember? Your son?"

"Henry!" Mary Margaret jumped a little as Emma yelled his name. "He has this book, y'know! Of course you know, you gave it to him… Where was I? Oh, yes. So, this book of his. It's true. Everything. Every. Word. Can you believe it?" She asked laughing. "You guys are all fairytale characters. All of you. Archie, David, Kathryn, even Regina! She's your evil stepmother, y'know, I'd keep and eye on her if I were you." She winked at Mary Margaret.

"I will, but Emma, please, you need to sleep now! We'll talk tomorrow, okay? You're sheriff now, you have responsibilities. You have to work tomorrow, please sleep a little!"

"Sheriff…" Her smile faded so fast it scared Mary Margaret. "Graham was sheriff. I'm not… He…"

Mary Margaret thought she couldn't possibly be any more worried than she was at that moment.

_Good Lord, what am I supposed to do now?_

As she saw tears forming in Emma's eyes she felt an overwhelming need to hug her friend. She wrapped her arms around her as Emma started sobbing quietly, as if even in this condition she wanted to control her feelings. Mary Margaret gently stroked Emma's back who slowly started to relax.

"It's funny." Emma said without a whit of joy. "He said he remembered. Right before he collapsed. He thanked me. He started crying and he thanked me and he said he remembered." She let go of Mary Margaret and looked seriously in her eyes. No, it wasn't seriousness, she looked scared. "What if it's true? I mean… What if everything Henry said is true?"

Mary Margaret, without even thinking about what she's doing, wiped the last teardrop on Emma's sad face and smiled. "What then? We're all fairytale characters. Good for us! You're not even in the book." She stroked her friend's face gently.

She wasn't sure if she saw it right but Emma's look was full of guilt. "I lied. I'm in the book."


	3. Cause you are My whole heart

Mary Margaret thought that it was about time she stopped saying in her head that she couldn't be any more surprised and/or worried. Evidently, she could.

"What do you mean you're in it?"

"I mean, it's about me, too."

"That's not… What I meant is... Well, if you're a part of it then you must be a fairytale character too. Am I right? You're a princess!" She tried to make a joke about it but the other never looked more seriously.

"No, I'm not. My story began in this world. You guys didn't give me much of a choice."

"I beg your pardon?" She asked still smiling, but it slowly started disappearing.

"You. You and your Prince Charming. Nice nickname by the way…" She mumbled. She looked at Mary Margaret, offended, as if she wanted to hear an apology nothing less, but her friend sat silent and more confused than ever.

"You!" She yelled." You and David! Or whatever he's called! You're supposed to be my parents! But you put me in that goddamn wardrobe and left me alone! You just… You… " She started crying again and, not bothering with the fact that she yelled at her a moment ago, she hugged Mary Margaret again.

Mary Margaret was so shocked she couldn't say a word or do anything. Frankly, she didn't even understood why. She knew they were just fairytales, silly stories, but the possibility of her abandoning Emma was so real, so threatening that she found herself holding her tight and thinking that she'll never let her go again.

"I needed you." Emma whispered. "I was so alone and so lost. You should have been there. You should have been there for me! But you wasn't. Why…? Why didn't you come when I needed you? Where were you? Where…"

Her questions became more and more silent. The two of them sat motionlessly for long minutes. Mary Margaret didn't eased the squeeze, until she could hear her friend snoring.

She slowly let Emma down on the bed, took a deep breath and tried to keep her own tears at bay.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I this emotional over my drunk friend's nonsense?_

She tossed those weird emotions aside and focused on the problem in front of her.

She managed to pull Emma fully on the bed and cover her with a blanket. She watched her for a few seconds as she was already sleeping deeply and felt a sudden desire to just lay down and sleep there with her. She felt exhausted and too tired to think, so she plodded along to the other side of the bed and dropped herself on it.

Mary Margaret fell asleep before she could think about things like pyjamas, the smell of tequila her friend's breath had or the probability that she was lying next to her daughter.


	4. Cause I am here For you

Mary Margaret woke up as if she was hangover. It was Saturday, she didn't have to go to school but she wanted to get a few things done before lunch. She promised Emma that she'll make something to eat for the two of them and drop Emma's portion at the Sheriff station before 2 o'clock…

_Emma!_

She sat up too quickly and the whole world moved along with her. She saw stars and lost her balance for a second.

"Easy there, you look like you've had more than me last night." Emma stepped into the room with a glass of water and an aspirin and handed them over to Mary Margaret. "Which is, I have to admit, quite impressive. Although I don't remember a thing, so I don't know exactly how much have I had, but that probably proves me right."

Mary Margaret looked confused. She thought for a moment last night was just a dream. But then it wasn't. Somehow she couldn't remember clearly. Emma told her something upsetting. But that was all of it.

"I wasn't drunk. And I'm not hangover." She said still trying to dig up something in her memory and swallowed the pill without even looking at it. "I just had the weirdest dream ever and I can't even remember it..."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Emma gave her a pale smile and went back to the kitchen. A few minutes later Mary Margaret followed her.

"Why did I sleep in my clothes on?" She asked, confused.

"Don't ask me, I woke up next to you in my red coat. It looks like we both dropped on the bed as we were last night and fell asleep immediately."

"Really…?" Mary Margaret couldn't help but feel still confused. Like, there was something she knew she had to remember but just… couldn't.

She wanted to ask her friend more, but she forgot everything when she looked at her. Emma handed over a cup of hot chocolate (of course with cinnamon) with a smile that felt so unforced, so natural that Mary Margaret froze for a second.

"Hey… Are you okay, Mary Margaret?" Emma looked a bit confused.

A wide smile appeared on Mary Margaret's face as she said "Never better. It's just… it's good to see your smile back."

Emma answered without smiling now, but Mary Margaret could see she that she meant it. "I had a good night's sleep, I guess."

"You're not hangover then?" She asked surprised.

"I… I don't know. Usually it takes me a day to… well, recover after a night like this. But today I just feel… like… I'm renewed. Or something like that. Does that make any sense?"

"No. But it doesn't have to. What's important is that you look better. I'm happy that my friends is finally back."

"Y'know, you were right." Said Emma blushing. "You're not hangover, you're still drunk." She looked at her watch. "Gotta go or I'll be late. Be back for dinner. See ya!"

And she shut the front door before Mary Margaret could say another word. Her friend knew Emma was closing up again but at least she seemed happier now. That was all that counted.

Mary Margaret took a tiny sip of the hot chocolate and even she couldn't understand why was she so indisputably happy.


End file.
